The state of the art in terms of power load management in terminal electrical installations of an electrical network consists in controlling the power supply of those loads according to tariff conditions. The most well-known case is the control of the operation of an electric water-heater according to off-peak rates/peak rates. As a result, the technical solutions implemented for controlling power loads in terminal electrical installations are in fact solutions for tariff management as shown in patent FR2947396. Energy meters usually include a remote control receiver used to change the metering indices according to pricing periods as for example in patent FR2636142. These state-of-the-art meters include a control relay designed to control an external power relay for automatically controlling the operation of the water heater according to the tariff status. In modern electrical networks, which are becoming increasingly complex as shown in patent FR2976415, which include an increasing proportion of variable production, and infrastructures close to saturation in front of constantly growing needs. Therefore, an active management of demand for energy becomes increasingly essential to avoid the risk of failure of electrical networks which could even lead to the blackout of entire regions.
This invention falls within the scope of so-called “Smart grids”.